<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos by blurberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863065">Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry'>blurberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lauraymond, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— И всё? Привет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>все песни только о любви:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=33g9jS4XQRmGYCd1vzRLQg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Влюблённые». Рэй чуть склоняет голову, разглядывая хитросплетение хромированных трубок под другим углом. Больше походит на агонию. Эпилепсию. Очередную инкарнацию Терминатора. </p><p>— Ты же не любишь такое.</p><p>Он застывает прямо как одна из этих припадочных инсталляций. Будто у него вместо позвоночника арматура. Боковым зрением видит тёмный силуэт, выросший рядом. </p><p>— Похоже на Поцелуй Климта. Вот это один, видишь? – в кадре возникает тонкая ладонь, обводит ломаный контур, ‒ А это второй. Лучше отойти подальше.<br/>
Он по инерции делает пару шагов назад, ощутив касание к локтю. По-прежнему пялится на груду металлолома.<br/>
— И каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?<br/>
— По работе.<br/>
— Микки Пирсон у нас знаток современного искусства?</p><p>Он наконец решается посмотреть на неё. Тут же цепляется взглядом за растянутый ворот чуть мятой футболки, которая наверняка болталась на спинке стула. Или на изголовье кровати. Интересно, чьей. Волосы теперь едва достают до ключиц. Вьются взрывным облаком. </p><p>Какого чёрта она здесь делает. Нет, не так. Она здесь на своём месте. Это он тут как какая-нибудь грёбаная мумия в облупившемся саркофаге. Не к месту. Не вовремя. На несколько тысяч лет.</p><p>Нагромождение трубок теперь читается как инструкция. Вряд ли у него получится изогнуть конечности под такими углами. Но ведь получалось. Когда её футболка болталась на изголовье кровати.</p><p>— Мне надо идти, ‒ он слышит собственный голос, доносящийся из недр саркофага, ‒ Извини.</p><p>Разворачивается будто на смене караула. Продирается сквозь толпу ценителей этого хромированного пост-мета-модерна авторства какого-то шведа с километровой фамилией, состоящей сплошь из умлаутов. Галстук удавкой впивается в шею. У них что, в этом ебучем лофте не работает вентиляция?</p><p>На фоне чёрных стен туалета, напоминающего бункер, зеркало услужливо транслирует ему призрака. Меж подрагивающих пальцев течёт вода, уносясь в сток. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза.</p><p>— И что, даже не поздороваешься?<br/>
За плечом в отражении парит ангел смерти в мятой футболке. С упрёком выгибает бровь. Глупо было рассчитывать укрыться от него в мужском туалете.<br/>
— Привет, ‒ говорит Рэй отражению.<br/>
— И всё? Привет?</p><p>Ему кажется, что она летит над полом. Бесшумно и слишком быстро. Кажется, что это просто галлюцинация. Навязчивое видение. Но объятия вполне осязаемы. Очередной «Привет?» напополам с издёвкой затекает за ворот рубашки, когда она ведёт носом по его затылку. Волосы встают дыбом как у ебанутого дикобраза. И не только волосы. Он упирается мокрыми руками в мрамор столешницы. </p><p>Лора отпускает его раньше, чем он успевает дать отпор. Или в очередной раз свернуть не туда на тёмной ухабистой дороге своей жизни. Прямиком в обрыв.<br/>
— Как дела?<br/>
— Нормально.</p><p>Он вытирает руки. Поправляет очки. Собирается с силами как перед марш-броском и наконец поворачивается к ней. Ввалившиеся щёки. Искусанные губы. Крохотная родинка под левым глазом. Что в таких случаях предполагает джентльменский кодекс? Когда встречаешь бывших в туалете. Сделать комплимент? Завести разговор о погоде? Он вообще-то даже затрудняется определить статус их нынешних отношений. Всегда затруднялся.<br/>
— Давно вернулась?</p><p>Это ему и так известно. Неделю назад. Он мониторил её профили и плейлисты уже автоматически. Заодно списки и рейтинги студентов по обмену на курсе дизайна. Автоматически дёргался, когда она пропадала на несколько дней. Автоматически писал и стирал сообщения, маясь бессонными ночами. Сам себе аргументировал, что продолжает держать руку на пульсе. Удалённо. Больше походило на сталкинг. Что поделать. Такая уж у него работа.</p><p>— На прошлой неделе, ‒ она тянет к нему руки. Поправляет волосы. Вот так просто. Он деревенеет. Запоздало отклоняется. Как ржавый заклинивший механизм, ‒ Как тебе экспозиция?<br/>
— Я в этом не разбираюсь.<br/>
— Ну да, ‒ она складывает руки на груди. Он замечает мелькнувшую татуировку, ‒ Зашли обмыть свои делишки бесплатным шампанским?<br/>
— Вроде того.<br/>
— Кислятина. И с закусками у них беда. Ненавижу икру. Меня от неё блевать тянет, ты знаешь.</p><p>Он знает слишком много. Про икру. Про кофе. Про чай. Про таблетки. Про скрипучую пружину на кровати. Про сломанный в детстве палец на ноге. Она упала с дерева. «Видишь, он кривой?». Гигабайты данных, которые не поддаются дефрагментации.</p><p>Хлопок двери выводит из транса. Веслом разбивает неспокойную гладь воспоминаний. Какой-то мужик с подозрением косится на них. Не хватало ещё чтобы сюда заявился Микки. Или те индюки с ценными знакомствами в палате лордов, которых они тут весь вечер обрабатывали, суля взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.</p><p>Он под локоть выводит Лору из сортира. Тихо начинает:<br/>
— Здесь не лучшее место, чтобы...<br/>
— Да чтоб ты провалился, – выплёвывает она, сверкнув взором Медузы и толкнув его плечом. Протискивается мимо. Да. Лучше бы ему провалиться.</p><p>— Там не Прессфилдов дочка? – интересуется Микки, скашивая взгляд. Ровно в тот момент, когда она залпом опустошает бокал шампанского. Видимо вкусовые качества напитка её больше не смущают.<br/>
— Прессфилдов. Дочка.<br/>
— Она разве не в Америке?<br/>
— Семестр закончился, ‒ и Америке это определённо на пользу. У них там своих катаклизмов хватает. Ураган Лора наверняка успел нанести ощутимый урон.</p><p>— Ох уж эти детки. У тебя же вроде есть к ней подход. Отвёз бы домой, пока она тут не устроила представление. Некрасиво получится. Её папочка в прошлый раз снова капал на мозги.<br/>
Рэй опускает глаза. Нервно поправляет очки.<br/>
— Сделаешь доброе дело. Заодно проверишь, что там происходит. Видок у неё так себе. И Рэй. Только окна не открывай.</p><p>Пытаться скинуть или перепоручить эту повинность кому-то бесполезно. Ведь у него есть ебучий подход. Был. Весьма специфический. Может Микки даже знает, какой. Или догадывается. Его такой хернёй не удивишь.</p><p>Рэй подходит аккурат когда Лора тянется за очередным бокалом. Вполголоса говорит:<br/>
— Оно же кислое.<br/>
— Отвали, мистер Смит. Иди погуляй.<br/>
— Ты здесь одна?<br/>
Она размашистым жестом указывает куда-то в дальний угол, где кучкуется стайка хипстеров, в которых слабо угадываются её знакомые, клепающие декадентские посты под фото из кофеен. Очередной ходячий ворох проблем первого мира.<br/>
— Всё посмотрела? Поехали домой, ‒ он с усилием вытягивает из её пальцев бокал. Добавляет: ‒ Пожалуйста.<br/>
— Никак начальник дал задание. Забираешь детишек из школы?<br/>
— А ты хочешь остаться?<br/>
Она сканирует его тяжёлым нечитаемым взглядом. Внезапно выдаёт:<br/>
— Ладно.</p><p>Фантастика. Вот только это лишь начало. В машине она без напоминания пристёгивается. Открывает бардачок. Выуживает из пакета леденец, не обращая внимания на прочее содержимое. Рэя заедает тиком. Блядское дежавю взрывается в голове противопехотной миной.<br/>
— У тебя всё в порядке?<br/>
Лора не удостаивает его ответом. С треском захлопывает крышку. Шуршит обёрткой. </p><p>До её квартиры отсюда десять минут езды. Всю дорогу она демонстративно грызёт леденец и смотрит в окно. У него сводит челюсти. Но наверное так даже лучше. Пожалуй, можно забить на рейд. Скажет потом Микки, что всё в порядке. Ему не впервой. Но когда он паркуется у её дома, Лора внезапно поворачивается и как ни в чём не бывало спрашивает:<br/>
— Зайдёшь?<br/>
Рэй лишь растерянно кивает. По пути думает, что это плохая затея, разглядывая складки пальто и топорщащиеся в разные стороны кудри.<br/>
— Только учти, у меня бардак, ‒ предупреждает Лора, звякая ключами.<br/>
— Как-нибудь переживу, ‒ говорит он и через секунду запинается за кроссовки, раскиданные на пороге. Машинально ловит пальто, повешенное мимо крючка пока Лора стаскивает челси, заминая пятки, и отпихивает их в сторону ногой в сползшем полосатом носке.</p><p>— Поставлю чайник, ‒ говорит она на ходу, сворачивая в сторону кухни.<br/>
Рэй вздыхает и мечтает, чтобы под ним разверзлось адское пекло. С кухни раздаётся громыхание и шум воды.<br/>
— Что ты там застрял? Проходи.<br/>
— Я вообще-то…<br/>
— Тогда дверь захлопни, ‒ она скрывается в ванной. </p><p>Блять. Он убеждает себя, что просто посмотрит, как она здесь. Не варится ли на кухне мет. Не окоченел ли в кладовке очередной инди-торчок. Он был здесь лишь раз. Помогал с вещами. Последняя услуга.</p><p>В комнате развороченная постель. Под потолком реет наполовину сдувшийся шар. То ли динозавр, то ли единорог. Зияют внутренности раскрытого чемодана и выдвинутого ящика комода. На подоконнике театр теней, вертеп. Нагромождение посуды. Синтезатор. Какое-то растение, обречённое на медленную мучительную смерть. Рождественская звезда. На первый взгляд, никакого криминала. В конце концов, это не его дело.</p><p>С кухни доносится шипение. Она хоть воды для чая налила? По пути он зачем-то заглядывает в ванную. За стеклом в облаке пара голая спина с налипшими водорослями волос. Пена прибоем сбегает по бёдрам. Одежда кучей свалена на полу.</p><p>Рэй приходит в себя от щелчка чайника. Прикрывает дверь в ванную. На столешнице батарея чашек. Блюдце с обкусанным тостом. В шкафу с посудой полный хаос. Одно неловкое движение может спровоцировать лавину. В углу раскинула металлические крылья сушилка. На прутьях вереницы носков, трусов и футболок. Распластавшаяся клетчатая рубашка с поникшими рукавами.</p><p>В холодильнике засохший кусок пиццы, которым можно запросто кого-нибудь зарезать. Коробка лапши с торчащими из неё палочками. Пакет соевого молока. Бутылка кетчупа. На подоконнике фарфоровое блюдце с каймой из роз, исполняющее роль пепельницы. Бронзовый подсвечник в потёках воска. Потрёпанный жизнью Буковски. Отличная ролевая модель. Поверхности и пол на удивление выглядят чистыми. По крайней мере, без разводов крови и блевотины. Уже хорошо. И никаких закопчённых ложек.<br/>
— Решил остаться? ‒ на периферии возникает голое плечо. Расплывается запах шампуня, ‒ Чай там, наверху. Я сейчас.</p><p>Он оборачивается на её удаляющийся силуэт в полотенце. Чай обнаруживается в навесном шкафу. В пакетиках. По соседству с макаронами, почти пустой бутылкой бренди и невесть откуда взявшимся здесь карри. Рэй бросает очередной взгляд на забитую посудой полку. Решает не рисковать. Моет кружки с подсохшими следами от кофе.</p><p>Лора возвращается, когда он уже сидит за столом, предусмотрительно сдвинув в сторону лэптоп. На ней растянутая выцветшая футболка с логотипом Prodigy. Бледные ноги торчат из-под неё словно палки.<br/>
— Есть крекеры. Хочешь? – спрашивает она, устраиваясь на стуле в позе фламинго. Сплошные острые углы.<br/>
— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>Он заталкивает куда подальше свои нотации о правильном питании и качестве чая. Украдкой изучает коленный сустав, который, кажется, вот-вот вспорет кожу. Полный пиздец. Ощущает гадкий привкус вины.<br/>
— Тебя сейчас удар хватит от всего этого, ‒ она улыбается, делая глоток.<br/>
— Видел вещи и похуже.<br/>
— Не могу перестроиться. Я даже чемодан не разобрала. Три дня пролежала в кровати. Оказалось, я оставила молоко, когда уезжала. Пришлось драить холодильник. Цветок почти сдох. И пылищи налетело как в склепе.<br/>
— Это не проблема. Уборка. Не обязательно делать всё самой.<br/>
— Не люблю, когда кто-то копается в моих вещах. Мне этого дерьма хватило дома. Нужно как-то взять себя в руки. Предки хотят заехать на днях. Главное получше припрятать все нычки.<br/>
— Это ни хрена не смешно.<br/>
— Да ну? – она цепляется босой ногой за его голень, ‒ А по-моему, неплохо. На грани фола. Как ты любишь. Хочешь, открою окно – проветрим.<br/>
Он устало смотрит на неё поверх оправы.<br/>
— А у тебя что нового?<br/>
— Ничего.<br/>
— Как же твоя пош перчинка? Не пригласил даму на вернисаж? – она тянется к сигаретам. Рэй машинально накрывает нервные пальцы. Ему и так нечем дышать, ‒ Уже показал ей пластинки?<br/>
Не показал. Он вообще-то её не видел последние месяца два. И к проигрывателю не подходил.<br/>
— Перестань.<br/>
— Она красивая. У неё наверное кружевное бельё и всё такое, да? Эпиляция, маникюр. И причёска в порядке, ‒ она задумчиво разглядывает собственную прядь, от которой остался мокрый след на футболке, ‒ У меня даже грёбаного фена нет. Не смогла выбрать. Я в них ничего не понимаю. Ионизаторы и вся эта хренотень. Какой-то ебучий Тони Старк. </p><p>Её ступня упирается ему в колено. Он берётся за тонкую лодыжку с намерением убрать. Вместо этого почему-то гладит выпирающую косточку. Ступня едет по его бедру, посылая по позвоночнику электрические разряды. Рэй сильнее сжимает пальцы. Предупреждает. Или просит. Может даже умоляет:<br/>
— Не надо.<br/>
— Она в курсе? Твоя перчинка. Что у тебя крыша набекрень.<br/>
— Прекрати это. </p><p>Она вытягивает согнутую ногу. Рэй сразу теряется, будто у неё их не две, а штук восемь как у паука. С одной он ещё в состоянии справиться. Да и то с трудом. Особенно когда пальцы упираются в ширинку. Он дёргает коленом. Задевает локтём чашку. Моргает на растекающееся по столу пятно. Сквозь плотный деним ощущает холод на внутренней стороне бедра. Косточки двигаются под бледной кожей как шарниры. Будто у неё там этот железный конструктор с выставки. </p><p>Он осторожно проводит большим пальцем по свежей царапине. Наверное от бритвы. В голове лихорадочно бьётся желание поцеловать. Царапину. Синяк на правой коленке. И левую просто так, за компанию. А потом он наконец замечает. Что на ней нет трусов. Застывает как турист, дорвавшийся до Джоконды. Пиздец – гласит подпись на табличке рядом. Лора Прессфилд, холст, масло. Основной инстинкт, мать его. Как там она сказала? Кружевное бельё? Эпиляция?</p><p>Её ноги разъезжаются, давая импульс его коленям. Он снова припадочно дёргается. Стряхивает оцепенение. Усаживается ровно. С усилием перехватывает и спускает её вездесущие конечности на пол. С ними всегда проблемы. Они несут её куда-то не туда. Запинаются на ровном месте. Врезаются в углы. Намертво сцепляются у него за спиной.</p><p>Холодная ладонь ложится ему на макушку. Зарывается в волосы на затылке. Он упирается взглядом в растрескавшийся принт на застиранной футболке. Лора теперь стоит над ним. Начёсывает его как собаку. А у него уже блядский рефлекс, который так и не удалось изжить. Ему хочется то ли перевернуть нахер этот стол вместе с чашками и всем хламом, то ли разрыдаться. </p><p>Рэй цепляется вспотевшими ладонями за собственные колени. Чтобы не дать себе притянуть её ближе. Задрать футболку. Пройтись губами от пупка вниз. Прямо до взлётной полосы из тёмных жёстких волосков. И дальше. По траектории отъезда его кукухи. Перебить мерзкий привкус пакетированного чая. </p><p>Он всё же чуть отжимает тормоз. На свой страх и риск. Утыкается в её живот. Оправа врезается в переносицу. Тело наливается тяжестью и немеет. Под ремнём разливается болезненно-тёплое.<br/>
— Дверь захлопнешь.</p><p>Он смотрит на её бледные ноги, мелькающие в полумраке прихожей. Поправляет очки. Минуту тикает на пустой дверной проём. На лужу чая. Потом обнаруживает себя за мытьём бесконечного каравана чашек. Который парадоксальным образом всё-таки иссякает. Кое-как притискивает их на полку.</p><p>В потёмках наощупь добирается до комнаты. Останавливается на пороге. Разглядывает ландшафт постели в пьяном свете фонаря. Делает неправильный выбор там, где его нет в принципе. С полным осознанием того, что всё несётся к ебеням снимает жилет. Пристраивает на столике часы, печатку, телефон и очки. Где-то между кружками, блокнотами, проводами и ещё каким-то барахлом. Отчётливо видит себя захлопывающим блядскую дверь с обратной стороны, пока расстёгивает ремень. Не фиксирует мысль о мятых шмотках, оставленных на стуле поверх вороха её футболок. Не думает, насколько противоречит этикету влезать в чужую постель без трусов. Здесь всегда так. С самого начала. Он всё понимает, осознаёт. Но как-то по-другому. Со стороны. Будто смотрит какой-нибудь ебанутый артхаус, где в сюжете начисто отсутствует логика.</p><p>Пододеяльник шуршит как бумага. Она явно не заморачивается кондиционером и глажкой. И раздельной стиркой наверняка тоже. Наволочка влажная после её волос. Они сразу лезут в глаза, в рот, путаются в бороде. Тёплый живот подрагивает под ладонью. Вот бы она сказала ему катиться на все четыре стороны. Захлопнуть дверь. Прямо сейчас. Когда он вжимается в её поясницу, пачкая смазкой. Когда крепко зажмуривается, пережидая накатывающие горячие волны. Когда под пальцами мокрое. </p><p>Лора прерывисто сопит в подушку. Переплетается с ним ледяными ступнями. Вцепляется в его бедро, впечатывая в себя. Он пялится на рождественскую звезду. На сдувшегося единорога. На склад холстов. На гитарный гриф. На башню из книг.</p><p>— Тебе помочь со всем этим? – спрашивает в её волосы, наглаживая вздёрнутый сосок. Хочет ощутить гладкую бусину на языке, – Разобраться.<br/>
— Помоги.</p><p>Он вообще-то имел в виду пригнать кого-нибудь разгрести срач. Повесить полки под книги. Затарить холодильник. А не въезжать в неё как грузовик с разгона. Не хватать как полоумный. До синяков, наверное. Не кусать так, будто хочет сожрать. Не заливать слюнями. И не только слюнями. Не выдавать ей на ухо весь этот неконтролируемый поток красноречия, когда у него скручивает яйца, а рождественская звезда вспыхивает ярким светом. Не дышать потом как загнанная лошадь. Не тереться как пёс, выпрашивая заветных почесушек по загривку. Не затевать по второму кругу эту хуйню в ванной. Не стоять битый час как под тропическим ливнем, слепо моргая в запотевшее стекло и прирастая к ней как какая-нибудь ракушка. Пока шипит вода, помехами перебивая её путанную исповедь. Про его запах на подушках, часовые пояса, срывы, джетлаг, излишек солнца, ватный хлеб, гадкий чай, заваленный экзамен, потерянный телефон, бэдтрип, отрезанные под белкой волосы и оргию с соседями по общаге.</p><p>Её одежда так и лежит кучей на полу. Вытираться приходится одним уже мокрым полотенцем. Чистить зубы – пальцем. Ему поебать. Слишком долгий и пизданутый был день.</p><p>Он разберётся со всем этим потом. И с уборкой, и с полками, и с холодильником. Найдёт очередного психолога или устроит экспресс-рехаб на верблюжьей ферме. Сделает дубликат ключа. Раз ему так сложно удержать крышу на месте, себя в руках, а хуй в штанах. Миссия, блять, невыполнима. Пытаться бесполезно. Иначе будет только хуже. Иначе он снова на ком-нибудь женится, а потом одним прекрасным вечером вышибет себе мозги. Или просто вышибет. Миновав женитьбу. Иначе в следующий раз всё свободное пространство здесь поглотят грязные чашки. Или заведутся крысы. Или, что ещё хуже, очередной Пауэр. Крысиный король со свитой торчков. </p><p>Он зажимает холодные ступни между своих голеней. Водит ладонью по угловатому плечу. Рождественская звезда темнеет в серых предрассветных сумерках.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>